


spellbook

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [35]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 01 Season 02: Fantasy High Sophomore Year (Dimension 20), Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon, Sibling Arguments, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Prompt: Fig + Adaine- sisters
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & Figueroth Faeth
Series: dimension 20 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	spellbook

“F _IGGGGGGGG_! Where did you put my spellbook!”

“I left it on the dining room table, I told you!”

“No, you didn’t, because it’s _not there!_ I’m gonna be late!”

“You’re a _wizard_ why don’t you just fly! If it’s not on the table then you probably lost it, because Ayda said that’s where she put it! I don’t have time to help you look, Fabian’s gonna be here any minute”

“I haven’t seen it since I gave it to _you_ , which means you put it somewhere after Ayda used it, because Ayda would never lose my spellbook! Fabian can wait, we’re doing divination spells in class today, which means I _need my book!_ ”

“Why don’t you just borrow someone else’s!”

“I can’t _borrow someone else’s spellbook!_ I have my notes in mine, and I shouldn’t _have to_ , because I’m a competent wizard who doesn’t loan out her spellbooks to bards who _lose them!_ ”

“It’s not my fault you agreed to lend it to me! Besides, it was important!”

“Scrying on whatever teacher you think is evil this time isn’t _important!_ ”

“That’s not fair, I was totally right about Porter!”

“Chance! You think all of our teachers are out to kill us!”

“Uh, _Kalvaxus anyone?_ You can’t trust authority figures!”

“Oh, not _this_ again- great! Gorgug’s here and now I’m gonna make both of us late!”

“It’s just a book, nobody’s gonna care, and I _know_ you don’t need it to cast spells!”

“It’s how I take notes _in class_ , Fig, which you’d know if you ever attended yours!”

“I don’t _need_ to go to bard classes, I’m the greatest bard in the world! I’m a literal rockstar! What could they possibly have to teach me?!”

“I don’t know, but maybe you’d find out if you ever _went to class like the rest of us! And where is my spellboo-_ ”

The yelling echoing through Mordred Manor ends when Gorgug pokes his head through the doorway.

“Oh, hey guys. Hey, Fig, thanks for letting me borrow Adaine’s spellbook, I’ve got it in the van. Oh, Adaine, are you ready? We’ll be late if we don’t leave now.”

Adaine looks sheepishly at Fig who looks sheepishly back.

“I _was_ right, though, you _did_ move it after Ayda put it on the table,” Adaine mumbles, bumping Fig in the shoulder.

“Yeah, well, I can’t exactly give it back if I don’t _have_ it,” Fig replies, grinning.

The Hangman roars into the driveway as Adaine walks out to the van.

“Fig, come _on_ , we’re going to be _late_ , and I have to pick up the Ball!”


End file.
